The Flash (Wally West)
Wallace Rudolph West, more commonly known as The Flash, is a quick-footed superhero from DC Comics. He was once the sidekick of another Flash where he was known as Kid Flash, but he has since grown up as his own hero. Background Powers & Abilities *'Speed Force:' Like all of the Flashes, Wally can tap into an energy field that encompasses the multiverse. Tapping into this field, Wally can pull off a variety of feats. **'Godly Speed:' As suggested by his name, the Flash can run, think, and move at ludicrous speeds. Using the Speed Force, Wally has outrun black holes, outraced light, kept up with the fastest man alive, and so much more. **'Time Travel:' By moving quickly enough, Wally can actually travel forwards or backwards in time. ***'Limited Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the right frequency, the Flash can phase through attacks and solid objects. Unlike Barry, however, Wally can also vibrate in such a way that objects he passes through explode on contact. ***'Infinite Mass Punch:' When Wally needs to obliterate his foe quickly, he works with physics, vibrating his body at just under the speed of light to obtain a near-infinite mass. He then punches the opponent with the force of a dwarf star, annihilating nearly any foe he faces. **'Enhanced Reactions:' By using the Speed Force, the Flash drastically slows down his perception of time, allowing him to perceive and react much more quickly than any normal human. **'Enhanced Physique:' Aside from speed, Wally's other physical traits are enhanced to superhuman levels as well. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Should he ever get injured, the Flash can heal more quickly than usual using the Speed Force. **'Vortex Creation: '''By spinning his arm violently, he can create vortexes that can send opponents flying. His vortexs are strong enough to cancel cyclones or tornadoes. **'Kinetic Energy Absorption:' Whenever fighting an enemy, the Flash has the ability to absorb their kinetic energy, forcing his foes to slow down or even stop in place. ***'Kinetic Bestowal:' Likewise, Wally can grant kinetic energy to allies in order to drastically enhance their speed. ****'Speed Augmentation:''' By bestowing the energy onto himself, the Flash can move at even faster speeds than before. Feats Strength *Can tie down giants with cables. *Can punch people through several buildings at mach 2 speeds. *Can throw rocks at the speed of light. *With the Infinite Mass Punch, hits with the mass of a dwarf star compacted into his fist. *Can trade blows with Zoom, who is stronger than Superman. Speed *Consistently outrun and dodge light beams with casual ease. * Even as a kid, can easily break the time barrier and travelled the world in ten seconds. * Able to outrun gravity with ease. * Capable of racing through space & time. * With his speed, is capable of being literally at two places at once. * At full speed, can accelerate beyond the time barrier. * Evacuated a city that was blown up by a nuclear warhead in 0.00001 microseconds. * Ran so fast that he accidently created an explosion that levelled city blocks and created a fire. * Managed to escape a human blackhole. * Can turn sand into lava with his speed. * Battled Zoom which lasts for a single pinosecond. * Races with Zoom so fast that Superman appeared to be a statue to them. * Scans half a million people in a single pinosecond. * Built 50,000 forcefield devices in 12 hours. *Outran the Black Racer, the grim reaper of speedsters, to the Heat Death of the Universe *Once won a race that stretched half way across the Universe back to Earth... against someone who could instantly teleport. *Is the fastest of the Flashes, to the point where he is potentially omnipresent. Durability *Withstood blows from Zoom. *Endure having spine and calf slashed by Cheetah. *Was fine when he was in a tornado. Skill * Has been trained by and alongside some of the DC universes best fighters such as Batman and Wonder Woman. * Was the first speedster to directly link with the speed force and survived. * Defeated Zoom. * Along with the Justice League, fought and defeated Anti-Moniter. * In the Kingdom Comes universe, became the embodiment of the speed force. Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Speedsters